Storks
Plot so it stares off with a stork talking about babies and challenges about the babies and how they got them to there mothers but they don't that anymore and some of them now just deliver phones and other trash so one of the dudes talks about party but everyone is bissis and Canada is mentioned and boss wants to see Junior and wants him to (he made his place of glass) 18 years ago he saved alot and stork con and he gets him to be the boss of the place and it is worth it and talks about Tulutb and talks about 18 years ago and jasber tried to keep one and Tuilp could not be develered and they retuned her to the place but to get her and she might be fired and stuff. so Junior get Orfah to the next place and Tulip is making the birds tha can't fly and yeah she flies with them and it works and they fly around the place and stuff and chicken is doing stuff and everything goes wrong and falling kid is fall and tuilp is safe and bird falls and dies and kills people and water goes off cuz of the flying thing and want to go into the thing and her birthday and everyone dies the end fired the girl and gets kicked out and she gets incharged of letter thing yeah. never leavs works on thing and time passes and talks to herself and goes crazy and goes into High Schooler thing and talks way to much and yeah. letters can go wrong. little kid is talking about being any evil with his toys and oh no no ninja force for the toy army wife loved her. parents are wired and want to Control Europe so the kid does not know what other firned would be like and yeah family of three and ahahahahahah was born they only need one kid for them sees dad and wants more about him and yeah he is very sad and goes into his attac to see something about storks and in which he can get a baby and Nick writes a latter to other things and sends it to sorky land and mail montage and has no idea where this is going and mail finally gets to the place and Tulit is still in the basment going crazy and gets the Letter from Nate and yeah and he getts happy and on momday stuff is going great amd loves being the boss sonposily andnoonononoonononon what's hapoping breaks stuff and ahahahahha angry neverus wreak goes to tulip and gets her out and devlivers that letter to make a baby for ned things go wrong and the fact that she sees the things makes her amazed and buttons confues stuuf goes wrong and oh my what is uh and yeah its all grreat and baby is born and ned it feeling great and unior is having bad thought of that there is a baby abd other guy shows up and brah bascasball and talks in evelavato and tring and goes out to place trying to go to the place and they dudes are in trubble in what they can do and has idea on what they can do evn if the wings borken fails and needs to use the mechaine and fixes the thingy and yeah makes the things go in the mechain amaking the thing and devliers the baby and flying goes wrong and go int the ocan and talks and pees and guy goes back to the thinbg and kid is ttrying to see what the baby will go in a way and dads like what and nreds like no i can d it and sees what the baby will work i and dad is like hsafkhff little bairdy is failing and there flying to the place and yeah evil and proobdly what happens is that every thing goes wright and bla bla and every things right and th plot ends nicely Category:Movies Category:2016 Movies